


The Infamous Stone Sour Bodyswap Incident of 2010

by merryghoul



Category: Say You'll Haunt Me - Stone Sour (Music Video), Stone Sour
Genre: Bodyswap, Dieselpunk, Elemental Magic, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Kidnapping, Loss of Powers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 21:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Or how an “electric witch” tried to profit off of Stone Sour.





	The Infamous Stone Sour Bodyswap Incident of 2010

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



> I decided that the incarnation of Stone Sour playing in the video, along with the band members wearing [their logo](http://i.imgur.com/7PeKneA.jpg) as a pin, was enough of a self-referential element for them to appear as characters in this fic. (The woman who appears in the video and this fic is not a member of Stone Sour, and I turned her into an OC.) Hopefully this is okay for this exchange.

Stone Sour, in their rehearsal space without Corey, weren’t surprised when Corey’s name popped up on one of their smartphones. They were surprised, however, to hear a woman’s voice coming from the phone.

“Guys, it’s me, Corey. I know I don’t fucking sound like Corey, but it’s me. Do you remember the photographer with the field camera after that one show? Her name was Evanora.”

The members of Stone Sour collectively said “yes.”

“Dude, you sound like Evanora,” Jim, Stone Sour’s lead guitarist, added. 

“Remember _Space Jam?_ ”

More yeses.

“Evanora fucking stole our playing abilities with that weird movie camera. And she swapped bodies with me. I can’t sing even in her own body. Can you guys even play?”

Murmurs.

“I can’t even barely think. I’m feeling these fucking pains in this woman’s head. Some are intense, like supernovas. And some are these pulses. And I’m seeing these things she has seen, like they’re souvenirs. I’m hearing her secrets...” Corey groaned. “Wait a minute. I see her right now. She’s on our way to our record label right now. She’s trying to break up our contract and use her body that I’m in to start her own fucking band. I need you to fucking stop her and bring her to her studio.”

The band agreed before hanging up on Corey.

 

The rest of Stone Sour found Evanora, in Corey’s body, walking to their record label. Stone Sour dressed for the occasion: black tuxedoes, red ties with a white stripe running diagonally from northeast to southwest, their band’s logo—two ornate S’s with their backs against another, and also intertwined—pinned to their suits. 

The band took a bus to a used car salesman with a dealership on a piece of U.S. Highway that was lightly trafficked. They bought a 1974 Plymouth ‘Cuda from the salesman. After driving off for a few miles, they unscrewed the California license plate and hid the plate in the ‘Cuda’s glove compartment. They slightly pushed out the left rear light of the ‘Cuda so that Evanora could breathe after she hopefully would be slammed inside the ‘Cuda’s trunk. Then Stone Sour drove to their record label, managing to evade any police looking out for their car with the missing license plate.

 

Stone Sour met Evanora at the door of their record label and blocked the entrance. Evanora was wearing a white shirt, a black vest, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

“Hey, guys,” Evanora said. “Just here to check up on a few things before the next video comes out.”

“No, you want to break us up,” Jim said, pointing at Evanora, moving closer to Corey’s body.

“I would never do that, guys. We’re having too much success to break up now.”

The band were able to grab Evanora before she could run into the offices of the record label. They threw her in the trunk.

 

Although his head was splitting, Corey was able to give directions to Stone Sour to where Evanora’s body was, in an old building she used as her laboratory. “Laboratory” was the best way to describe the building Evanora worked at, since there was much more than a laboratory in the building.

Stone Sour exited the ‘Cuda and gathered behind the trunk. “We’re going to let you out now, Evanora,” Jim said. “Don’t try and run or we’ll grab you.”

Jim opened the trunk. Evanora stepped out of the trunk. Jim grabbed Evanora’s shoulders to make sure Evanora didn’t run off before entering the laboratory. Jim was much more taller than Corey. If anyone was going to make sure Evanora didn’t escape, it would be Jim.

The rest of Stone Sour walked ahead of Jim and Evanora. They went to three bronze pipes that on the outside looked like openings for fire hoses, but on the inside contained panels that lit up and looked like white car reflectors, but with a patterned design, the black lines on this design going from the northeast to the southwest. To Stone Sour’s shock, their logo was engraved in the reflectors. Nevertheless, Stone Sour spoke the band’s name into these reflectors and were granted access to Evanora’s laboratory.

The building Evanora’s laboratory was in was aging, dilapidated. The area above and surrounding the stairwell was open, bringing in light and cloudy skies. The lights on in the lower part were dim and emitted a harsh yellow light. Paint was chipping off the sides of the walls all over this building. The abilities Evanora captured for herself seemed to be heard and felt as she was walking with Stone Sour, even as she couldn’t see them perform. And it sounded like they were performing the very song she “recorded” with her camera, “Say You’ll Haunt Me,” too.

As Stone Sour climbed up the stairs and walked around the floor Evanora’s laboratory was located, Evanora looked for a way to escape Stone Sour. She gave up, as there was no way she could escape without putting Corey’s body in danger. Not like she cared about Corey’s body, but there was no way for her to return to her body if she killed Corey’s body.

The room where Evanora’s actual laboratory was had some peculiar items in it. There were copper half-globes that looked like the tops of beer brewing kettles. A wooden office chair with wheels, painted black, was in the middle of the room. Like the rest of the building’s interior, the paint was chipping off the walls and the lighting was dim, with few lightbulbs inside the room.

Stone Sour circled Evanora as they walked into her laboratory. Knowing she couldn’t escape Stone Sour, she sat in the office chair.

“Guys,” Corey said from the back of the room, “I figured out what these fucking copper things are. It’s where Evanora hid our abilities.” Corey pointed out and told Stone Sour which kettle possessed their playing ability. On Evanora’s right was Josh, on rhythm guitar. Beside him: Shawn, on bass. Roy was on Evanora’s left, reunited with his drums, and Jim, on lead guitar, was furthest left of Evanora.

Then: “Josh, you see that fucking camera? Grab it and put it in front of Evanora.”

Corey stepped out of the shadows. He dressed Evanora very similar to the rest of Stone Sour—a black shirt, albeit with short sleeves, a red and white tie, black pants, black shoes, and a Stone Sour pin. Corey also made Evanora wear black fingerless gloves.

“Stand still, guys,” Corey said to Stone Sour. “This is how we’ll get our powers back.”

Josh put the camera—the same camera Evanora used to steal their abilities—in front of Corey. Meanwhile, the spectral appearance of Stone Sour playing “Say You’ll Haunt Me” appeared from the kettles.

Corey walked around Evanora. “You went through all this trouble just to switch bodies with me and steal my band’s abilities?”

Evanora smirked.

Corey pulled Evanora’s head back. “Stop fucking smirking. I read up on how you did this. You tried to rewrite Stone Sour.”

Evanora tried to get away from Corey’s yelling, but Corey grabbed her arms. “You tried to put me in your fucking cage, whatever the fuck that was. You took our abilities to play with that camera, and I figured out how your fucking kettle things work.”

Evanora smirked.

Corey grazed his fingers over his arm. “Stone Sour is back. Now I’m getting back in my body, Evanora. Jim, cover her head.”

Shawn and Roy wheeled in a strange mirror-like device, something Evanora called a “spectral mirror.” An empty wooden mirror frame, painted black, was connected to a series of linked copper plumbing pipes, giving the setup the appearance of a mirror attached to a stand. Under the frame was a series of skinny light bulbs, made with one tungsten filament to give the appearance that they were made by Edison himself. The bulbs and the mirror frame were powered by what appeared to be an illuminated vacuum tube radio receiver. In the mirror frame was Corey—the actual Corey, not Corey trapped in Evanora’s body—singing “Say You’ll Haunt Me.”

Jim put a black bag over Evanora’s head as Corey was still singing though the mirror and the images of the band playing their instruments faded away.

Corey walked in the back of the laboratory, putting on a dress jacket, very much like the ones Stone Sour were already wearing. Evanora’s body started to fade away, and soon Corey was reunited with his own body. Corey walked towards the mirror frame as Jim removed the big from Evanora’s head. Evanora, now sitting in the chair, was now angered and confused, having been returned to her own body.

Corey smiled as he flipped a switch on the mirror device that made the sepia-tinted image in the frame turn red. The images of Stone Sour playing their instruments came back as well, also in a red tint. The switch triggered an emergency control that would allow Evanora to erase someone’s memory with the mirror device if she needed to. Unfortunately now the mirror device was being used on her, and now she was forgetting everything about her plan to ruin Stone Sour’s career. 

Confident that Evanora would forget about Corey and the rest of Stone Sour, Corey walked around as the spectral version of Stone Sour finished “Say You’ll Haunt Me.”

 

It took a while for Evanora to realize that she was alone in her laboratory. Stone Sour had long left the laboratory, driving off in their ‘Cuda. The message “What did you see?” flickered on her monitor.

She didn’t say this aloud, but all she saw was the image of Corey singing “Together, together, we'll be together, together forever, I belong to you.” 

Evanora stood up. Every step she took, every move she made, all she saw was Stone Sour playing “Say You’ll Haunt Me.” The pains Corey had in his head while he was trapped in Evanora’s body started happening to her. And she couldn’t figure out a way to stop the pain or seeing Stone Sour play.

That was the most terrifying thing of being stuck with “Say You’ll Haunt Me” in her head forever—not the song, and not the reddish specter of Corey’s face, but not finding a way to stop it. If she couldn’t find a way to stop it, it didn’t mean the person who cursed her with Stone Sour outwitted her. It’s that she outwitted herself, and what type of electric witch doesn’t have a failsafe to protect her against her own magic?


End file.
